Siro Ren
Ben Solo was a Sith lord known as Siro Ren who served as an enforcer for the First Order and an agent of the Sith. He serves as one of the central characters in the main saga of Star Wars, being one of the main antagonists of the series, until he later redeems himself. He is the son of Han Solo and the brother of Anakin Solo, and he is also the cousin of Rey Skywalker. He is played by Adam Driver. Biography Ben was born to Han Solo and Leia Organa, being raised by them, long with his brother, Anakin Solo. Due to the brothers being very strong in the Force, Ben and Anakin joined the Jedi Order of Luke Skywalker, and due to them showing immense strength and skill, both Ben and Anakin became Luke's most prized and favorite students, training them as his personal apprentices. With Anakin and Luke at his side, Siro fights in the Imperial Civil War that follows the formation of the Galactic Federation, fighting on the side of the moderate new Imperial faction lead by Gilad Pille. Ben, Anakin and Luke kept fighting in the war, seeing considerable damage, and as a result, the war heavily took its toll on Ben's mental state, causing him to feel very disheartened and hopeless. Eventually, Ben started to be heavily influenced by Anakin to embrace the Dark side of the Force, due to the influence of Darth Tyranus. Unlike Anakin, who gave into the Dark side immediately, Ben desperately tried to hold onto the Light side, but the heavy stress of the war proved too much to bare. This culminated in an incident during the Imperial Civil War, where Ben, Anakin and a group of moderate Imperial Storm Troopers capture a Talz. While Ben wished to free the Talz, however, Anakin wished to execute the Talz, and in the end, Anakin orders their troops to kill the Talz, making Ben feel disillusioned. After Anakin and First Order troops slaughter the Jedi order founded by Luke, killing off all of his remaining students and forcing Luke to vanish, Anakin and Tyranus successfully manipulate Ben into fully embracing the Dark side, which the demoralized Ben finally accepts. Now fully accepting his role as enforcer of the First Order and left hand to Tyranus, Ben embraces his new role as a Sith lord, taking up the name, Siro Ren, of the Knights of Ren. As such, Siro then often personally leads First Order Storm Troopers in fighting in various battles, gaining a string of victories, often with Anakin at his side, who is now a Sith under the name, Kylo Ren. Siro keeps fighting in fierce battles against the Galactic Militia and Galactic Federation, almost always helping Kylo lead First Order forces in battle. After the battle of Chinikiff, Siro and Kylo come upon the Jedi temple on the planet after it is secured by the First Order, and they discover the existence of an important Jedi holocron. Siro and Kylo head out to find it, in which Siro finds Finn Halik and Cad Visban on Liperis, and Siro then causes Finn to resent Cad due to him killing his friend, Slip, on Jakku, then he and Kylo head to Sheruvel to capture Boba Fett, who stole the holocron. They come upon Luke and Rey, so Siro and Kylo fight Luke and Rey Skywalker in a vicious Lightsaber duel, and they emerge victorious, though as he fights Rey, she recognizes Siro as Ben Solo. While Kylo uses the Force to knock out Rey and capture her, Siro starts questioning himself as he heads back to Starkiller. Later on, at the shield generator protecting the planet, Siro watches as Han Solo confronts Kylo and implores him to leave the Dark side, but Kylo kills Han instead, which Siro seems to be somewhat shocked by. After Kylo is subdued in a duel with Rey, Siro and Tyranus come in and take Kylo back to base to recuperate, then Siro and Kylo begin their mission to end the New Republic for good. With that, Siro keeps serving the First Order as an enforcer for the rest of the war. When Tyranus discovers the location of the holocron on Starkiller, Siro and Kylo head out to find it, where they find and engage Luke and Rey in a duel, and during the duel, Rey implores Ben to leave the Dark side, even offering to teach him the ways of the Jedi. Siro refuses, however, and helps Kylo capture both the holocron and Maz Kanata, as well as the Force sensitive Aing-Tii inhabitants of Starkiller. Eventually, together with Tyranus and Kylo, Siro opens the holocron, and then he and Kylo step inside, both confronting what they are afraid of most, with Siro confronting the fear of becoming a monster as he sees the incident of when they captured the Talz from the point of view of the Talz captive. Later on, Siro questions Maz on the situation, which leads to her asking what Siro saw in the holocron, and then asking if he wonders what Kylo saw in the holocron. Though Siro seems intrigued by this, Kylo comes in and sends Siro on his way, then when Siro is out of the room, Kylo threatens Maz. Later on, when Kylo and Tyranus discuss plans to have Starkiller destroy Coruscant, Siro expresses concern that Rilaban will also be destroyed and kill the Storm Troopers guarding it, but Kylo responds by stating that they should simply let them die. Coming out of the thermal oscillator base, Siro and Kylo confront Luke and Rey, who implore them to abandon the Dark side, and though Siro begins slightly questioning himself again, Siro and Kylo refuse and attack them, fighting them in a ferocious Lightsaber duel. As Kylo fights Luke, Siro fights Rey, and in the end, they appear evenly matched, but due to Lando Calrissian taking out the battleship of General Hux, which careens on their position and heavily damages the oscillator. Siro and Kylo are buried underneath the rubble, but after Luke enters the oscillator and Rey retreats from the scene, Siro and Kylo emerge from the rubble. After Starkiller base is destroyed and the planet becomes Erven again, with Luke and Tyranus being killed in the battle, Kylo and Siro muster up what's left of their forces and pursue Rey and the Militia forces to Tatooine. As the vengeful Storm Troopers viciously crush the Militia forces in a furious battle on Tatooine, an exhausted Siro and a squad of Storm Troopers follow an enraged Kylo as he pursues Rey to a Star Destroyer. However, while Kylo angrily prepares to face Rey, the tired Siro tries to reason with him and get him to stand down, but Kylo angrily rebuffs him and heads to find Rey. Siro tries to keep up with the assistance of the Storm Troopers, and then he is confronted by the spirit of Luke Skywalker himself, who questions why Siro keeps fighting, and when Siro becomes unsure and asks what Kylo saw in the holocron gateway, Luke answers that Kylo saw his fear of Siro himself. As such, Siro finally redeems himself as Ben Solo, and then he confronts Kylo, who has been surrounded and trapped by Rey and her comrades, but Ben and the Storm Troopers refuse to harm them. Kylo implores Ben to help him, but Ben announces he is abandoning Kylo. A furious Kylo picks up Siro's Lightsaber and attacks Rey, but in the end, Ben and Boba Fett trap him, then Finn uses a thermal detonator to blast sends Kylo over the edge of the Star Destroyer, and Kylo plunges to his death. Ben then takes up Rey's offer to learn the ways of the Light side from her. At that moment, however, a surviving Hux arrives in his ship and tries to obliterate everyone on the ground. Ben tries to face Hux alone, but Rey, unwilling to let another one of her family get killed, goes with him. With the help of the defecting Storm Troopers, Ben and Rey storm Hux's ship and then confront him in the bridge, where Hux finally sees that he has lost and then commits suicide. After the battle of Tatooine finally ends the war and the First Order, which is reformed and joined with Gilad Pille's Imperial Galactic Alliance, Ben becomes a Jedi and starts learning as Rey's apprentice, the two of them even beginning a new Jedi order. As Ben and Rey keep learning the ways of the Jedi, they start to train to obtain the powers of the holocron. Personality Ben was a highly bitter, stoic and very aggressive individual who greatly desired strength, but he was also incredibly remorseful and empathetic. He was also extremely aggressive and would fight very fiercely in battling opponents, and he was very harsh and icy. However, he was also somewhat altruistic and greatly believed in helping others, even as a Sith, and he always expressed great concern for his comrades whenever they faced danger. Ben was originally a very kind and merciful, before he became a Sith and ultimately became very hostile, ruthless and vindictive. His experiences from the horrific Imperial Civil War lead to him becoming very depressed and questioning of everything, which made it easier for Tyranus and Kylo to manipulate him. After he redeems himself, he returns to being a genuinely kind and happier person. Abilities Ben was extremely strong with the Force, being able to use vast numbers of Force powers and could bend it to his will. Along with this he was an incredibly skilled fencer who could fight very skillfully with a Lightsaber. He was an incredibly aggressive and fierce Lightsaber combatant and used very aggressive tactics, as well as commonly using his fists in combat. He wielded a double bladed Lightsaber. Relationships Anakin Solo Han Solo Darth Tyranus Luke Skywalker Rey Skywalker Leia Organa Trivia Category:Star Wars Characters Category:On and Off Category:Affably Evil Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Enforcers Category:Military Characters Category:Betrayed Category:Chaotic Category:Brutes Category:Control Freaks Category:Tragic Category:Criminals Category:Envious Category:Remorseful or Redeemed Category:Lawful Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Destroyers Category:Determinators Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Empowered Characters Category:Delusional Category:Extremists Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fanatics Category:Fighter Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Barbarian Category:Right Hand Category:Guardians Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Pessimists Category:Harbingers Category:Trap Masters Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Heretics Category:Mastermind Category:Serious Category:Survivors Category:Social Darwinists Category:Nemesis Category:Power Hungry Category:Homicidal Category:Recurring Category:Hunters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Insecure Category:Jerks Category:Swordsman Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Damsels Category:Thugs Category:Elementals Category:Loyal Category:Minion Category:Conspirators Category:Symbolic Category:Ally vs. Ally Category:Creators Category:Neutral Category:Nihilists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Obsessed Category:Enigmatic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:One Man Army Category:Authority Category:Passionate Learners Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Assassin Category:Anarchist Category:Mongers Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Childhood Friends